1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a molded body comprising a composite material on top of a porous body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to enable structures such as aircraft and wind turbine to be produced using composite materials, molding jigs having carbon foam as a core material have been developed (Japanese Publication No. 2007-521987). In a composite material molding jig that uses carbon foam, in order to ensure leak prevention during molding, a composite material or a metal sheet must be bonded to the surface of the jig that contacts the molded item (the tool surface). Generally, a composite material laminate is often selected due to considerations of weight minimization and productivity.
The composite material is a molding material comprising a binding material (matrix) and either fine particles or a fibrous material. For example, the composite material may be composed of a plastic typified by an epoxy resin, and hard fibers formed from carbon or glass, and is used as a prepreg or the like. Spaces known as voids exist inside the composite material.
By subjecting the composite material to heating at high temperature, the curing reaction of the matrix proceeds, and the composite material can be bonded to the surface of a carbon foam. Further, by performing curing under high pressure, the air inside the composite material can be removed.